Is this Heaven or Earth?
by FreeAndSingle
Summary: The end of the school year and there is a new student and a field trip. Hope they get on the bus in time. what happens if they don't.
1. The meet

A/N: okay I know I said I wanted 3 reviews but I 'm nice so I am going to write this anyway. Well, okay I know my last chapter really sucked but let me explain. I haven't actually read all of the Oh My Goddess! books. I have been trying to read them all but I am thinking about not doing it this way. I want to make them not goddesses so let's just say that this is the first chapter in this story. Sorry about the sucky chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Oh My Goddess characters. Please don't sue.  
  
Gredival and Mallow64: Thank you for the suggestions and comments. I hope that that explains everything. If not email me at FunkyDancingAlbinoRat2000@hotmail.com.  
  
  
  
Is this Heaven or Earth? Chapter 1: The Meet  
  
By: FunkyDancingAlbinoRat  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day blue sky no clouds and the birds were singing. Keiichi woke up looked out his bedroom window and knew it was going to be a great day. Little did he know how good it was going to be.  
  
*~*~*Later*~*~*  
  
"Did everyone remember to bring sunscreen?"  
  
That was the teacher talking. His name was Mr.Kurihana. Today was the class field trip to the beach. Since it was sunny every one had to bring sunscreen. But today was no ordinary field trip day; today there is a new student.  
  
"Every one settle down and have a seat. I know it is getting close to the end of the year but we have a new student. Every one I would like you to meet Bell-dandy."  
  
The most beautiful girl Keiichi had ever seen walked up in front of the class. He knew it was love at first sight by the way he was drooling.  
  
"Why don't you go sit in front of Keiichi; over there."  
  
"Keiichi, will you be her guide at the beach?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
" Now class remember, you need to sit by your partner on the bus."  
  
A/N: Okay so how did you like it? I think it was better than my last. Do you? All I want is 3 reviews so please review. But you got to remember, Bell-dandy I s not a goddess and neither are her sisters.  
  
FunkyDancingAlbinoRat 


	2. Feild Trip

A/N: Tanks for reading my fic. ::sob:: You really like me. ::sob:: So here is the second ::sniff sniff:: chapter, and it should be longer than the last, heh heh. Okay, here we goooooooo! Oh and I am going to post a new story in Inu-yasha called Pure Evil. It should be up by next week. Sorry. Gotta advertise.  
  
By the way Mallow64, I don't think I'm going to make them enemies. You're right it would be boring.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bell-dandy, Keiichi, or Skuld. Cuz' if I did instead of writing this fic, I would be trying to get Bell-dandy and Keiichi alone and Skuld somewhere else. "What about me?" "Urd, go to your room." "But I want to watch you write this fic." "No! I'll get you when I'm done." "FINE! ::rasin frasin raser baser::" "Banpei, keep on eye on her." J/K 0.0 Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
Is this Heaven or Earth? Chapter 2:Field Trip By: FunkyDancingAlbinoRat  
  
  
  
"9:30 already? Time to get on the bus."  
  
*~*~*Later*~*~*  
  
Bell-dandy and Keiichi hadn't said a word to each other through the whole bus ride. Keiichi wanted to say something nice, but he wasn't sure what to say.  
  
Poor girl. She just moved here and nobody has said anything to her.  
  
"So what is your name, again?" Keiichi wanted to know more about this girl.  
  
"Bell-dandy"  
  
"I'm Keiichi. Nice to meet you."  
  
"You to."  
  
"Do you want to go to the beach?" "Okay!"  
  
*~*~* Later*~*~*  
  
"The blue sky, the white clouds, the white sand, the blue water. It is all so beautiful, isn't it?" Bell-dandy said this as she took it all in.  
  
"Yeah. I wish I could come here every day."  
  
"Me to."  
  
That is when a very long conversation started.  
  
*~*~*Later*~*~*  
  
"Oh my goddess! Keiichi, it's almost 3:30. We better get back before the bus leaves!"  
  
The bus was due to leave at 3:30 and they didn't do a head count on the bus ride to the beach.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hurry up Keiichi they're leaving! Keiichi? KEIICHI? KEIICHI, WHERE ARE YOU? THE BUS IS LEAVING!"  
  
She turned around and walked away from the bus looking for him. A/N: Sorry it is so short. All of them are going to be because I have to make sure that there are enough chapters to make a story. Well hope you like this. I want 5 reviews this time. Tanx. Painless sore: Tank you and I hope you like this chapter  
  
Mallow64: Tanx. That pretty much explains why I dint know.  
  
Lilfoxgirl: I just want to apologize if I'm coping you to much. You're fics are the only fics I read. Tanx.  
  
FunkyDancingAlbinoRat 


End file.
